Sarah vs The Dream
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are married with a small child. This story focuses on their relationship with each other as well as their child. This story basically takes you through their life as a small family. Sorry crappy summary. The story is better than the summary I promise. I'm rating it T just in case I decide to add some more lovey scene's. Nothing bad though.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my second story ever posting online. I really like this one. I have big plans for it. It's family oriented but It focuses a lot on Chuck and Sarah and their relationship. I haven't finished my other story, Chuck vs The Destiny, but I've had this one on my computer for a long time and finally decided to post it. I really hope you like it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything from it. I wish I was that lucky;)**

Chapter 1

Sarah awoke to the sound of little feet pitter pattering on the floor. She knew that her wonderful slumber was shortly going to come to an end. She lay there for the few precious seconds she had left in bed until she heard the soft sound of her bedroom door opening. She waited for her named to be called or for her 3 year old son to jump on her bed but nothing happened. Just when she was about to open her eyes and see what her son was doing she felt a soft presence climb onto the bed and slowly start to crawl over to her.

"Mommy?" Sam whispered softly

"Yes baby?" Sarah said, opening her eyes to see the face of her beautiful baby boy.

"Snuggle?" Sam looked at Sarah with his bright blue eyes.

"Of course Sami. Come here baby." Sarah said as she lifted the blankets to allow her son to crawl in with her. Sam instantly crawled in and snuggled next to his mom. As much as Sarah wanted to get more sleep, she always loved when her little boy decided to come and snuggle with her. He looked exactly like Sarah. He had bright blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair, but he was exactly like his father. He was loving in nature and very smart. He loved to play games with Chuck and was learning at an amazing rate. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Sam would grow up to be just as smart as Chuck, if not smarter. She pulled Sam closer and together they both drifted back off to sleep.

Chuck walked into the house expecting to be greeted by a loud energetic Sam but when he walked in the house was silent. This was unusual but not entirely weird. Chuck walked up the stairs to his and Sarah's bedroom and slowly opened up the door. What he saw made him smile wide and his heart swell. There on the bed was his beautiful wife and their handsome son cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. Chuck loved coming home to things like this. Sam was the spitting image of his mother and he loved her so much. Sam loved doing things with Chuck but there was no doubt that little Sam was a mommas boy. He loved to come and cuddle with his mom in the morning when Chuck was gone.

Not wanting to wake his cute little family, Chuck decided to go downstairs and make food for everyone. It wasn't quite breakfast anymore but Chuck decided to make it anyway. Chuck was almost done with the waffles when he heard his little man come running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted as he bounded into the kitchen and jumped into Chuck's waiting arms.

"Hey buddy! How is my little man this morning?"

"I'm dood daddy. I dotta sweep wif mommy aden."

"Oh you did did you? And how was that?"

"Dood, mommy's warm, and bery pwetty. I wuv her."

"I love her too buddy. And you're right, she is very pretty." Chuck said looking up at Sarah who was leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. "Good morning beautiful. How was your nap?"

"It was very good. I love snuggling with my little man." Sarah said as she walked up to give her husband a proper hello kiss. Sarah loved kissing Chuck. It was one of her favorite things to do. She still couldn't believe how great her life had turned out. They had been married for almost five years now but it still felt so new to Sarah. He still made her heart flutter every time she saw him, especially when he smiled that mega-watt Bartowski smile that he saved just for her. Before she met Chuck she wouldn't have ever dreamed of being married and starting a family. She would have kicked the ass of anyone who said that she would be here someday. She just didn't see it. But Chuck changed her. He warmed her heart and made her realize that she did want those things, with him. She gave thanks everyday for her being assigned to take care of Chuck. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

After they kissed Chuck and Sarah lingered in each others embrace for a bit longer, relishing in the feel of each other. They would have stayed like that longer if not for the little hand that reached up and tugged on Chuck's shirt. "Daddy I'm hundry!" Sam said as he pulled on his dad.

"Ok buddy let's get you fed." Chuck picked Sam up and walked over to the table and put him in a chair. Then he went and fixed a plate of waffles for his son, his wife and himself. The Bartowski's sat down together and ate their food and enjoyed each others company.

After breakfast Chuck cleaned up the kitchen while Sarah took a shower and Sam sat down on the couch and watched his favorite cartoons. Once Sarah got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and looked at her stomach. She had found out about three days ago that she was expecting again. She was really excited to tell Chuck but she wanted to do it in a special way so she had held off telling him. She finally settled on a great way to tell him and decided that today would be the day. Sarah got dressed and went to put her plan into motion.

Sarah walked back downstairs and found little Sam sitting on the couch watching TV and noticed that Chuck was in his office doing some work. She went and sat down with her son. Sam immediately came and sat on her lap and gave her a hug. "I wuv u mommy!"

"I love you too baby boy. Mommy has something to tell you too." Sam looked up at his mother with intense curiosity. He was just so cute when he did that. He looked a lot like his father at the moment.

"So mommy found out that she's going to have another baby. Do you know what that means?" Sam nodded his head no. "That means that you are going to be a big brother!" Sarah said as she waited for her sons reaction.

"Weally? Sam said

"Uh huh." Sarah said, waiting for his excitement to come. Sam had been wanting to be an older sibling for a little while now, because seeing Clara and little Stephen all the time made him want to be a big brother. Sarah knew that once it sunk in he would be super excited.

"Yay!" Sam yells as he hugged his mom again and then jumped down from his perch on her lap and began to run toward his father's office. Sarah got up to follow her son so she could gage Chuck's reaction to what his son is going to tell him

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what?!" Sam yells at his dad as he runs into the office and up to the side of Chuck's desk.

"What buddy?" Chuck says as he shuts his laptop and gives his son his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Sarah walk into the office as well.

"I'm doing to be a bid bwoder! Mommy said so." Sam said as he jumped up and down a little before turning and running out of the office. Chuck sat there for a second as what his son had just said sank in. He looked at Sarah and she had this adorable smile on her face and he knew what he was thinking was true but he asked her anyways. "What did he mean by that Sarah?

"I'm pregnant Chuck. You're going to be a dad again." Before Sarah knew it she was spinning through the air in Chuck's arms. He had leapt out of his chair and swooped her up into a bear hug while spinning the both of them in a circle. Then he sat her down and gave her a giant kiss. Once the kiss broke he looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. " Oh my god Sarah I am so happy right now. This is the third best moment of my life!"

"Why the third?" Sarah asked, quirking one eyebrow up.

"The first was the day that I married you, the second was the day that Sam was born and today will be the third best until our little angel is born and then that will be the third best day of my life." Sarah's heart just melts hearing that. She knew that family was everything to Chuck but sometimes he still surprised her. She was the luckiest woman on the planet to have Chuck. He amazed her everyday with how much he could love, and how giving he was. He gave her the best gift he could give and that was their son Samuel. He was Sarah's pride and joy and now thanks to Chuck, again, she was going to have another little Bartowski running around. God she loved her life!

"You're so amazing Chuck! I don't know how you do it but everything you say just makes my heart melt. How did I get so lucky?" Sarah said as she held onto her husband with her head on his chest.

"That's easy Sarah. We're so perfect for each other that I don't even have to think about what I want to say. You just inspire me to be the best husband I can." Chuck said as he gave Sarah a squeeze and kissed her head. "I love you Chuck." Sarah said, gazing up into his eyes.

"I love you too Sarah. More and more everyday. I hope this little baby is a girl and she grows up to be just like you."

"Stop you're going to make me cry. Now lets go find our son before he tears the whole house apart." Sarah said as she reluctantly pulled herself away from Chuck and started for the door. "Right behind you baby."

Later that day the Bartowski's were set to head over to the Woodcomb household for dinner. Sarah was in her bedroom getting ready while Chuck was with Sam in his room getting the little guy all set to go. Chuck was just getting Sam's shoes on when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuckster! What's up man?" Came Awesome's voice booming out of the speakers on Chuck's phone.

"Oh nothing, just getting the little man ready so we can head over to your house."

"Awesome Chuck! Anyway Ellie just wanted me to call and make sure that you were bringing the salads and dessert."

"Ya Sarah has those made and they're in the fridge waiting to be taken. So you can tell Ellie not to worry."

"Alright will do Chuckster. See ya in a few!"

"Yup. See ya."

Chuck hung up the phone and grabbed his son and went to go see if Sarah was ready to go yet. As he was approaching their room he called out to her. "Sarah honey are you ready yet?"

"Ya baby I'll be out in just a minute. Do you have Sam all ready?" She asked as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Ya he's all ready. I'll take him out to the car and get him strapped in. Oh and I think Ellie's getting anxious because she had Awesome call and make sure we had our stuff ready to bring. So we better hurry."

"Alright babe I'm done. Let's go." Sarah said as she came out of her room and headed to the kitchen to grab the dishes. Sarah then made her way to the garage and got in the car with her husband and son and the Bartowski's headed off the Ellie and Awesome's house for dinner.

"Man Ellie you sure can cook! But then again I already knew that." Chuck said as he leaned back in his chair, filled to the brim with Ellie's delicious cooking.

"Well thank you Chuck. I really appreciate the fact that you love my cooking, even though I already knew that." Ellie said with a smirk.

" Ok so how have you guys been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Said Ellie

" We've been really good actually. This little man is still growing like a weed and he gets smarter everyday. Sometimes I think he's smarter than me. He's gonna be just like Chuck when he gets older." Sarah said as she looked at Sam sitting next to her. He was playing with the peas on his plate.

"Sam you better eat those peas mister!"

"Ok mom." Sam said with a pouty face as he picked up several peas on his spoon and put them in his mouth. Once he tasted the green little balls he cringed at the taste and all Sarah could do was laugh. She being the softy that she was decided to have pity on her son and not make him eat the rest of his peas.

"Ok Sammy that's good. You can go play with your cousins now." As soon as Sam heard that he was out of his chair and gone without a word or a second glance.

"Wow that boy really doesn't like his peas does he?" Ellie asked as she looked in the direction that little Sam had ran.

"No its like pulling teeth to get him to eat anything green. And Sarah being a softy doesn't help anything. Honestly I thought that it would be me that our kids would walk all over but I guess I was wrong." Chuck said to Ellie with a slight chuckle at the end.

" Well what can I say, the Bartowski charm wins every time." Sarah said looking lovingly at her husband.

"Ok you two. Whats new in your life. Its been a little while since we've all been together." Ellie said looking at both Chuck and Sarah.

"Well actually Ellie we have something to tell you." Chuck said as he put his arm around Sarah and grabbed her hand.

"We're pregnant!" Sarah said, and then immediately she had to cover her ears because Ellie squealed so loud it could be heard from the next block over.

"Oh my God you guys! That is amazing!"

"Totally awesome guys!" Came Devin's reply.

"How far along are you Sarah?" Ellie said as she slid her chair closer to her sister-in-law.

"I'm about 4 weeks along. I only found out about a week ago. I didn't tell Chuck till this morning though. I wanted to make sure it was for real before I told him."

"It's true. She told me this morning and it was the best news I've heard in a while. I can't believe we are adding to our cute little family. I hope we have a girl." Chuck said, clutching on to Sarah even tighter than he was before.

"Oh that is just so great. I'm super excited for you both. I can't wait to get a new niece or nephew. Now who's up for some board games?" Ellie said as she got up and headed into the living room.

"We're down." Said Chuck, grabbing Sarah's hand and following his sister.

"Awesome!" Was all Devin had to say as he too followed Ellie into the living room.

Sarah lay in bed after a fun filled night at Devin and Ellie's house. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. 8 years ago she never would have thought that she would fall in love, get married and have kids. She was part of a loving family that brought her in and helped her become a Bartowski. Sarah was forever grateful for that day she walking into the Buy More. If she hadn't, she never would have met the man of her dreams, her beautiful husband Chuck. Speaking of Chuck, what was taking him so long?

"Honey?" Sarah said in the direction of the closet.

"I'll be right out baby. Just grabbing something." Came Chuck's reply.

Chuck came walking into their bedroom with his arms behind his back. "I have something for you. Now it might be a little presumptuous but I saw it today at the store and I had to buy it." Chuck said as he sat down on the bed next to Sarah. Once he was situated he pulled his arms out and handed Sarah a little pink bundle. Sarah took it from him and held it up to see what it was. It was a cute little baby onesie with the words "Daddy's little Nerd" written on it in white. Upon seeing this Sarah started to tear up.

"Chuck this is adorable." Sarah said as she leaned in and gave Chuck a searing kiss on the mouth.

"I know it's too early to tell the gender but I want it to be a little girl. I was thinking that she could look like me, you know with brown eyes and curly brown hair, but I want her to have your personality and your drive. She needs to be tough if she's gonna be in this family." Chuck said and smiled.

"No matter who this baby comes out to be I know they will be perfect. Any child that is half you has to be." Chuck smiled at Sarah's compliment, then took the onesie from Sarah and put it on the night stand. Then he went around to his side of the bed and climbed in. As soon as Chuck was situated Sarah cuddled up next to him and after the lamps were turned out the couple drifted into a peaceful slumber, both dreaming of what they thought their future baby Bartowski would look like.

Sarah awoke with a start. She was having a nightmare about Chuck. As soon as his wife shot up in bed Chuck was awake and asking her what was wrong.

"I just had a nightmare about the time you were taken by the Belgian. It happens occasionally. Those were the worst days of my life Chuck. I guess my worst nightmare is loosing you again." Sarah said as she clung to Chuck's side.

"Don't worry baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Chuck held on to Sarah and let her calm down to the point where she finally fell back asleep. Chuck stayed awake though. Now his mind was thinking back to when he thought he had lost Sarah. Their time on the train before she was taken by Quinn was great. They sat and drew that picture of their future, with the house and the baby. They were so happy. And then it was all ripped away from them. They did come back from it though. Sarah regained her memories over time and now they have a beautiful family with a little one on the way. Chuck couldn't ask for more. Well except for Sarah to not have nightmares about the bad times in their past. Chuck forced himself to think happy thoughts. He thought about that time in the hospital when Sarah agreed to marry him, and their wedding day. She looked so beautiful with her hair in that side bun and her lacy white dress. And when they found the money Hartley left for them. And of course he couldn't forget about little Sam. The day Sarah told Chuck she was pregnant and the day the little guy was born. As these thought ran through Chuck's head he started to drift off and soon he was gone in the land of dreams.

Chuck woke up, sun shining on his face and leaned over to wrap his arm around Sarah. The only problem with that was that Sarah wasn't there. It had been awhile since Chuck had been the last one to wake up. As he lay there he heard noises coming from downstairs so he decided to get up and see what his cute little family was up to.

Sarah was down in the kitchen making breakfast for her family. Little Sam had yet to wake up but she knew that he would soon. She was almost done with her first omelet when Chuck came down the stairs and sat down at the bar.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked her. "I'm cooking for you Chuck." As soon as she said those words she remembered back to when Chuck and her had gone undercover in the suburbs as husband and wife. The first morning she had been cooking for Chuck and he had made a comment about her turning into a real girl. She laughed slightly to herself at the memory. She was already head over heels in love with him back then.

"What's so funny Sarah?" Chuck asked as he looked at his wife. She had a look on her face like she was in a different place than their kitchen.

"Oh I was just remembering when we went undercover in the suburbs. Back then we were pretending we were a married couple and now we are. The idea just made me smile and giggle a little.

"You wanna know something about that time?" Chuck said as he took a bite from his omelet that Sarah had handed him. "Okay."

"When I went back home after I "Cheated" on you I had a talk with Ellie. She was thinking that you and I house sitting would make us realize that we wanted to move forward with our relationship and that it would lead to marriage like her and Devin, but I told her it had been a disaster for us. I told her that you and I would never be more than what we were, and at the time I believed it. But Ellie was right. We were perfect for each other, even back then. I am so grateful for that."

Sarah just stood there for a second as she let what Chuck had just said sink in. She remembered the feelings she had as they were packing up the house. All the photos on the wall and how badly she wanted it all to be real. It tore her up inside taking that ring from him and shutting him down when he wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with her in the house.

"Chuck when Casey and I were packing up that house it made me sad. I desperately wanted it to be real. All those photos of us having a real life together, it made me want that so bad. But not with just anybody. I wanted it to be you Chuck. So I am grateful too that everything turned out good for us. And Ellie was right, we are perfect for each other. I love you Chuck." Sarah said as she leaned in and gave Chuck a kiss on the lips.

Just then little Sam came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was carrying his blanket and he walked right up to his mother and held his arms up for her to pick him up. Once she did she gave him a kiss on his forehead before he rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled in.

"Are you still tired buddy?" Sarah said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I tired mommy." Sam said as he hugged Sarah a little harder.

"Well I made you breakfast if you're hungry."

"Ok mommy." Sam said as he pulled his head up to look at Sarah. She walked him over to his high chair and put him in so he could eat. As Sarah was getting his eggs ready Sam finally noticed that his dad was in the room too. "Hi daddy."

"Hey little buddy. How did you sleep last night?" Chuck asked his son as he took a bite of his omelet.

"I seepded good daddy." Sam said as he slowly started to become more awake. "Guess what daddy?"

"What buddy?" Chuck said, engaging his son in conversation. "Mommy made me bekfast."

"Did she now?"

"Ya she wuvs me wats." Sam said as Sarah slid a bowl of scrambed eggs in front of him and sat down so she could watch him while he ate.

"So what did you want to do today baby?" Chuck asked Sarah as he ate the last bite of his food.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could have Ellie watch Sam so we could have the day to ourselves?" It came out more as a question that a statement. She wanted to make sure that's what Chuck wanted to do as well.

"Ya okay that sounds good. Ill give Ellie a call and see she if she'll be up for watching the little guy." Chuck said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked back over to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast babe."

"You're welcome Chuck." Sarah said as she beamed at her husband walking away. She brought her attention back to her son and noticed that he was done with his food and now he was playing with his fork and plate.

"Alright little man. Time for a bath." Sarah said as she picked Sam up and carried him to the bathroom so she could give him a bath.

Twenty minutes later Sarah came walking into her and Chuck's room to get ready for the day. Chuck was sitting on the bed reading a book. He layed it down on his chest so he can talk to his wife.

"So Sam's all clean and ready for the day?"

"Ya I got him bathed and changed into his clothes. Now he's playing in his room." Sarah said as she came back out of the closet with some clothes to wear.

"Awesome. Oh and I called Ellie and she's all set to watch Sam tonight. I told her I'd call her back after you and I figured out what we were doing and what time." Chuck said as he got up to hug a now fully dressed Sarah.

"Oh good. You and I could use some time to ourselves. Any ideas of what you want to do?" Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and gave him a searing kiss.

"Hmm well I have a few ideas but they involve not leaving this room." Was Chuck's response as he picked Sarah up and tossed her on their bed. As he climbed on the bed Sarah grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her to give him a kiss. Once the kiss was over Chuck laid on his side next to Sarah and wrapped his arm around her.

"And should we run away together again Chuck?" Sarah said while grabbing Chuck's hand to rub small circles on it.

"Well if you mean like in prague no, but if you mean like Paris that ya sure. Although lets not involve an international criminal turned good guy this time. I don't know if I can do another cuffed scooter ride and fight in the middle of a bakery."

"I don't know Chuck. Those things made our trip very interesting."

"Ya I guess you're right. I think we should probably stick with something a little less intense this time though. How about I take you out to dinner and then we come back here, watch a movie and just relax. Sam can stay over at Ellie's and we can have the night to ourselves." Chuck said giving Sarah a little squeeze.

"That sounds perfect baby. I think I'll go take a shower while you call Ellie back and tell her Sam's going to be staying over. Tell her we'll bring him over around 6:30." Sarah said as she disappeared into their bathroom.

"You got it." Said Chuck as he got up and took his phone out of his pocket to call Ellie. At the same time he went to go check on his son to make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Dream. This one is mostly about Chuck and Sarah. They get some much needed alone time and it's just a bunch of fluff. Figured I'd give you all what I love, Chuck and Sarah fluff;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts. **

Chapter 2

Chuck and Sarah had just dropped Sam of at Ellie's house. They were all dressed up and ready to go to dinner at a nice little Chinese restaurant that Morgan had recommended. Chuck was holding Sarah's had as he drove and Sarah was rubbing small circles on his hand with her thumb.

"I'm really glad that we decided to do this." Chuck said as he looked over at his beautiful wife. "Me too Chuck. It's been a while since we've had time to do anything like this. I really miss the moments where it's just you and me."

"Well let's go get us some yummy Chinese food and then we can head home and do whatever it is that strikes us at the moment. How does that sound?"

"That sound perfect Chuck." Sarah said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Once at the restaurant Chuck got out really quick so he could open Sarah's door for her. Then he held out his arm and she linked hers through it. They walked this way up to the door. Of course Chuck opened the door for her and then followed her in.

"Why thank you honey. You're going all out tonight aren't you?" Sarah said as they walked up to the hostess. "Of course I am baby." They continued hand in hand to the hostess station. "We have a reservation for Carmichael." Chuck said to the hostess.

"Ah yes right this way Mr. Carmichael." Amber the hostess said.

They were led to a small table for two in the outside of the dining area. Chuck pulled Sarah's chair out for her and then scooted her back in once she had sat. He then made his way over to his seat and sat down. As they were sitting, looking at the menu Chuck had a thought and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Chuck?" Sarah asked as she put her menu down.

"Oh I was just thinking about our mission we had with Casey and Verbanski. I ordered for you, trying to show Casey that I knew what you wanted before you did. I was oblivious to the fact that you thought you might be pregnant and Casey had to point it out. I just thought it was funny because now you are pregnant and I thought about ordering for you." Chuck said as he reached for Sarah's hand.

"Oh ya I remember that. I felt so bad for not telling you sooner. I just didn't know how to."

Sarah said, gazing into Chuck's eyes. This restaurant was so romantic, she couldn't help but get caught up in the moment.

"When we found out you weren't pregnant I was relieved but also sad because I did want a kid." Chuck said, gazing at his beautiful wife. "I guess that Sam wasn't ready to come to us then. Although it was a good thing, on account of Quinn and all." Chuck said hesitantly. Even after 5 years the subject of Quinn was still a sore one.

"I know baby. I feel the same way." Sarah said. She didn't want to let this sad subject ruin their beautiful dinner so she decided to change it. "So since you planned this wonderful dinner I think it's only fair that I get to decide what we do later." Sarah said with a bit of a glint in her eye.

"Oh no, I know that look. You're going to make me exercise!" was Chuck's reply.

"Well what I have in mind is exercise but I promise you'll enjoy yourself." Okay Sarah was definitely being seductive. Chuck didn't know if he was going to make it till after dinner.

"Why couldn't you tell me that after dinner? Now I don't want to eat, I just want to head home." Chuck said with a smile on his face.

"Funny Chuck. Now let's enjoy our dinner. I think I'm going to get the salmon. What about you?" Sarah asked as she glided her foot along Chuck's leg under the table.

"Hi oh! Check please!" Chuck practically yelled out. Food was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Chuck we haven't even ordered anything yet. Calm down and pick something." Sarah said, but she had a mischievous look on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing and she loved it.

Chuck and Sarah were on their way home after having a wonderful dinner together. They decided that they just wanted to head home and see where the night took them. Once there, Chuck went into their room to change while Sarah headed for the kitchen to grab some wine for Chuck and orange juice for herself. Chuck came out a few minutes later wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. Sarah was still in the kitchen, at the sink, with her back to Chuck.

He slowly walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach. With the other hand he started to unzip her dress. Once the dress was unzipped all the way he pulled it off her shoulders and down her body. Sarah stepped out and turned around, wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck and giving him a sweet kiss.

Chuck rubbed his hands down her sides and rested them on her waist, eliciting a shiver from Sarah. She pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Chuck's while they both caught their breath. "I've missed this." Sarah said as she pulled back to look at Chuck. "With Sam running around we haven't really had much time to ourselves. I love this." she said as she went back in for another kiss.

"I know what you mean." Chuck said after their kiss broke. He moved his hand up to tuck some of Sarah's hair behind her ear and then he caressed her cheek with his thumb. The act was so simple but it meant a lot to the both of them. They wanted each other intimately of course, but it was about more than just that. They relished in the feel of each other, being so close and just being together. That's what they cherished most. Those small tender kisses and caresses were sacred.

"I'm going to go change into something comfortable. How about you pick a movie for us to watch?" Sarah said as she pulled away from Chuck and grabbed her dress off the floor.

"Ya okay but hurry. I need my beautiful wife to come cuddle with me." Chuck said with a smirk as he headed over to the tv to pick a movie. Sarah headed into her room to change. She was going to put on a tank top and some shorts but she saw Chuck's dress shirt lying on the bed and decided to wear that instead. After putting it on she headed back out to her husband, ready to cuddle and enjoy a movie.

Chuck was sitting down on the couch setting up the drinks Sarah had gotten out earlier when her heard the sound of feet hitting the floor, walking towards him. He looked up and Sarah was rounding the couch with a very cute smile on her face. She was wearing his dress shirt, something she hadn't done in awhile. She looked gorgeous.

"You look better in that shirt than I do." Chuck said as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Sarah giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Chuck kissed her head before handing her a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you sweetie. So what are we watching?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I debated whether it should be Star Wars or something more romantic, but I decided on romantic. I figured you would appreciate that. So we're watching Pretty Woman. It's a classic and romantic." Chuck said as he pushed play on the remote.

Chuck and Sarah sat and watched the movie in peace. They cuddled and kissed and just had a good time relaxing together. Once the movie was over Sarah headed into their room while Chuck put the wine and glasses away.

He walked into the room and Sarah was standing next to the radio. She had put on Arcade Fire's first album. She turned around and smiled at Chuck. "Just thought I'd give us an auditory aphrodisiac." she said as she made for way over to Chuck. She gave him a kiss and after they broke Chuck smiled his famous Bartowski smile. He picked Sarah up and tossed her onto the bed before hopping on next to her.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm still wearing your shirt." Sarah said, lying on her back with Chuck on his side next to her, resting his arm on her stomach. "Oh it's okay. I'm going to take it off of you in a minute." Chuck said with a devilish grin on his face. He acted like he was going to kiss Sarah but then he started tickling her instead. She screamed and flopped around, playing along. Even being pregnant she could easily get out of this predicament but she loved playing along with Chuck. The teasing soon turned into passion while Chuck and Sarah made love to each other several times.

Chuck and Sarah lay next to each other, in the afterglow of their passion, just thinking. Chuck had his arm around Sarah and he started to Chuckle. "What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked as she turned in his embrace.

"I don't know why but I was thinking back to that time before Clara was born where Awesome made a suggestion about us being next. You especially freaked out about that one, but he was right. We're married and we have one kid and one on the way again. I don't think I ever could have imagined that my life would turn out this perfect." Chuck said with so much emotion in his voice.

"I remember that. I was freaking out. I wanted to take things slow and you were talking about kids, and then that weird non-proposal in castle. That was crazy." Sarah said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Ya that was crazy. I don't think I could have planned that if I wanted to."Chuck said as Sarah turned back around and he nuzzled his nose into her neck. They both just lay there in silence with each other, thinking about old times when they hadn't gotten things fully figured out yet.

"When are going to get Sam tomorrow?" Sarah asked, a sleepy tone to her voice. "I'm not sure. I'll call Ellie in the morning. Just wanna sleep now." Chuck said with the same sleepy tone as Sarah. "Okay, night love you." Sarah said, and two seconds later she was out.

Sarah awoke the next morning as the sun shined in her face. The warmth felt good on her bare skin. She looked over at Chuck and he was sleeping soundly. He had the most peaceful look on his face. She just laid there and watched him sleep for a while longer before she felt the urge to run to the bathroom.

After running to the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach, Sarah began her morning rituals of getting ready. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, blew dry her hair and got dressed. When she came back out Chuck was still asleep. He must have been worn out from last night. Sarah got a smirk on her face as she remembered last nights activities.

She walked over to Chuck's side of the bed and sat down. She leaned down and gave Chuck a kiss, then moved her head to his ear and nibbled on it. "Wake up Chuck." She whispered in his ear. Chuck stirred and turned over. "Morning beautiful. What a way to wake up." Chuck said as she smiled at her. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Sarah playfully swatted his chest.

"No Chuck you're alive. Now get up." Sarah said as she got off the bed and headed into the kitchen. She was starving and she figured Chuck was too so she decided to make breakfast.

Chuck got up and took his shower, getting ready for the day. After he was got clean and dressed he headed into the kitchen after the delicious smell. Sarah was making breakfast and his mouth started to water, both for the breakfast and for her. She looked so beautiful in her jeans and t-shirt. If he was honest Sarah could wear a paper bag on her head and still be gorgeous. He still didn't know what he had done deserve such an amazing woman as her.

"That smells amazing Sarah." Chuck said as he made his way over to her and put his arms around her, giving her a good morning kiss. "Thank you Chuck. Now go sit down so we can eat." Chuck did as he was told and sat down. Sarah then set an omelet in front of him before setting hers down so she could eat too.

"So how's my real girl doing this morning?" Chuck asked with a smirk on his face about his old joke. "Ha ha very funny Chuck. Now shut up and eat your breakfast." She said, playing along.

After breakfast Chuck helped Sarah clean up the kitchen and then went to call Ellie. He absolutely loved his alone time with Sarah but he did miss his little guy. Ellie picked up in the third ring.

"Hey Chuck." Ellie said cheerfully into the phone. "Hey sis, how are things going?" Chuck asked. He knew his son was a good kid but you never know around cousins.

"Things are good. We're having a blast with little Sam over. Clara and Steven love it."

"Oh good. He hasn't given you any trouble has he?" Chuck had to ask.

"Not at all. He's been an angel." Chuck felt relieved after hearing that. "Good, good. So when do you want us to come get him?"

"Whenever you guys want. If you want more alone time, feel free to take it. Devon and I are both off so we don't have any plans. You guys could even come over again if you wanted." Ellie said. She always loved seeing her brother and Sarah. She was like a sister to her now.

"Okay let me talk to Sarah and see what she wants to do today. We just got done with breakfast and I wanted to make sure you were ok with the little guy first."

"Okay Chuck sounds good. Just call me later and let me know what's up." Chuck smiled before adding "Okay sis. Love you."

"Love you to Chuck." With that Chuck hung up the phone and went to go find his wife and see what she wanted to do for the rest of the day.

Sarah was in the guest bedroom visualizing how she would turn this room into her new baby's room. She didn't really care either way what they had, but a small part of her wanted a girl. She liked what Chuck had said about the baby looking like him. She would be a beautiful girl if she did. She knew that either way the child would be beautiful but she wanted her to have brown hair and eyes. Sam looked so much like her that it was only fiar that their next child looked like him.

Chuck found Sarah in the guest bedroom staring at the walls. She looked like she was deep in thought. "What ya doing babe?" Chuck asked as he enveloped her in a hug. "Just thinking about how we are going to turn this into a baby room." Sarah said as she rubbed Chuck's arms and leaned back into him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, gazing around the room like she was.

"Honestly I envision this room pink with a crib over there, the changing table there and her clothes in the corner." Sarah said as she gestured toward the locations she was talking about.

"So you want a girl too?" Chuck asked as he moved to look at her face. "Ever since you told me how you wanted her to look like you I haven't been able to get that out of my head. She would be so beautiful if she did."

"No matter who she comes out looking like Sarah she's going to be beautiful and you know that. Or he for that matter. We won't know for awhile so let's not get ahead of ourselves." Chuck said as he gave Sarah a kiss on her head.

Chuck's phone started ringing in the other room so he left to go grab it. He picked it up and saw that it was Morgan calling. "Hey buddy what's up?" Chuck said as he answered.

"Not much, just calling to see if you and the Mrs. have any plans today." Morgan said all cheerfully on the other end.

"Actually I think we do. Ellie is watching Sam so Sarah and I can have some alone time. I'm not sure what we're doing though. I still have to ask Sarah."

"Oh okay." Morgan replied, not as cheerful as before. "Why what did you want?" Chuck asked, feeling bad because he could hear the happiness leave his friends voice.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to see if you could chill. We haven't done anything in awhile so I thought we could. It's okay though. We can do something another time."

Now Chuck felt really bad. And the worst part was he hadn't even told Morgan he was going to be an uncle again. "What are you doing right now?" Chuck asked, getting an idea.

"Nothing, Alex took JJ to go see Kathleen so I'm just home by myself." Morgan said with a bit more emotion. Maybe could hang after all.

"Want to come over for a few minutes? I want to talk to you about something."

"Will Sarah mind? I don't want to come in between you guys are your alone time." Morgan said all concerned. "No you're okay. She'll be fine I promise. But it's only a short thing k?" Chuck said, excited that he can finally tell his best friend about his new child.

"Got it Chuck. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Morgan said as he hung up the phone. Chuck laughed silently to himself. Morgan was such a nerd. After the phone call Chuck headed towards the back of the house to find Sarah and let her know that Morgan was coming over.

"Honey?" Chuck asked when he didn't find Sarah in the guest bedroom where he had left her. He didn't get an answer so he tried again. "Sarah!" He said a little louder, heading towards their bedroom. Once he got inside the bedroom he heard noises coming from their bathroom. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Sarah baby are you in there?"

After he asked that he heard what sounded like someone puking so he opened up the door and there was Sarah, hunched over the toilet puking.

"Oh baby are you okay?" he asked as he bent down and started rubbing small circles on her back. "I'm okay Chuck. Just morning sickness from the baby." Sarah said as she slowly got up and wiped her mouth off. After she was up she started brushing her teeth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chuck asked, concerned with Sarah's well being. "I'm fine Chuck. Just got a nauseous feeling while I was standing in the guest bedroom and had to run in here. Trust me I'm okay." she said as she caressed Chuck's cheek before heading out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and Chuck joined her.

"So Morgan called and wanted to do something. I told him we have plans but felt guilty because I haven't seen him in awhile and I haven't told him about Sarah Jr. yet." Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand as she giggled about his Sarah Jr. comment.

"So I told him I wanted to talk about something with him and now he's coming over. Only briefly though so we can tell him about the baby." Chuck said, hoping that Sarah wouldn't be mad.

"Okay Chuck. When will he be here" Sarah asked, totally calm, which made Chuck smile his famous smile. "In like 15 minutes."

"Okay well lets go watch some TV until he gets here." Sarah said as she got up and talking Chuck with her by his hand. The two headed into the living room to cuddle before Morgan got there.

**Well there you have it. Chuck and Sarah fluff and next we get to interact with Morgan. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and honestly at a loss as to where I wanted to head with this. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. It's not super long but I hope it gets you all back into the story. Ill make a better effort to keep up on this from now on. So here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, NBC, Josh and Chris do. This is just for fun.**

There was a knock on the door and Chuck went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw his life long best friend standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Chuck, I've missed you buddy!" Morgan said as he moved forward and gave Chuck a hug.

"I've missed you too buddy." Chuck said as he returned the hug. They both made there way into the living room where Sarah was sitting on the couch sipping water and waiting for the boys.

"Hey Sarah." Morgan said as he sat down on the couch opposite of her. Chuck sat down next to Sarah and put his hand on her leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Morgan, how are you?" she asked, genuinely curious about her husband's best friend. "I'm good. Just been working and what not. I'm more interested in what you wanted to talk to me about Chuck." Morgan said as he turned his attention to Chuck.

"Right, well Sarah and I actually have something to tell you." Chuck said as he looked to his wife and squeezed her leg again. "You're gong to be an uncle again." Chuck said and held his breath, waiting for Morgan's response.

"Oh my god, really?!" Morgan practically yelled, almost jumping up in excitement.

"Yes, Sarah's pregnant again. We're having another baby." Chuck said with a huge grin on his face. He absolutely loved sharing his joy with his best friend.

"Oh that's so awesome guys! How does little Sam like it?"

"He was excited when I told him but I'm not too sure if he really understands yet. I'm sure it won't really stick until the baby is actually here." Sarah said reaching for Chuck's hand.

"That makes sense. He's still a little guy. Oh my god this is so awesome you guys! I can't contain my excitement." Morgan said while trying to calm himself. Chuck was his absolute favorite person in the world, aside from Alex of course, and anything that made Chuck happy, made him happy.

Chuck laughed at Morgan and put his arm around Sarah, giving her a squeeze. She smiled at him and bumped into his side.

"Thank you Morgan. You always seem to bring excitement into the mix. We're quite excited as well." Sarah said, turning her attention back to Morgan.

"So what are you guys hoping for?" Morgan asked. "I don't think we really care either way, but I would like to have a little girl who's just like Sarah." Chuck said with a grin on his face.

"If it is a girl we I want her to look like Chuck. She would be the most beautiful little girl with brown curls and brown eyes." As Sarah said those words her face lit up.

"So you guys are hoping for a little girl. That's awesome. I think I agree. I mean you already have a boy who looks just like Sarah, why not have a little girl who looks like Chuck" Morgan said with a grin on his face as well.

"I have to say that if we do have a little girl she'll have me wrapped around her finger instantly. Especially if she's anything like Sarah." Chuck said as he moved to the side and bumped Sarah, shooting her a playful grin.

"I can't wait till she gets older so we can teach her how to play video games!" Morgan practically shouted. At the mention of his daughter playing video games Chuck's face lit up and he even sat up a little taller. Sarah noticed this and went on the defense for her future child.

"Oh no you don't. This child hasn't even been born yet and you're already talking about damaging their brain with video games. I think I have to put my foot down on that one. Our child will not be a gaming nerd." Sarah said, looking back and forth between both men. Chuck sat back against the couch at Sarah's look and so did Morgan but not before opening his mouth and defending himself and any fellow gamer out there.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I have to say that any child of Chuck's will most definitely be a gamer. And how dare you say such bad things about video games. They are the greatest things to ever be invented to date. Chuck and I have had many great nights staying up and playing countless hours of video games." Morgan began to move back on the edge of his seat as his speech progressed.

Chuck saw the calm, serious look on Sarah's face and knew that this conversation needed to end fast. "Um Morgan I don't think that is helping. Why don't I get you to follow me outside so we can talk?" Chuck asked as he got up and motioned for Morgan to follow him outside.

"Ya okay Chuck." Morgan said as he too got up and headed outside, giving a quick wave to Sarah on the way. Sarah simply said "By Morgan" as he left.

Once outside Chuck felt safer talking to Morgan. "Dude not a good idea talking about gaming like that. Sarah puts up with it from me because she loves me but she doesn't want Sam getting that much into it. If we have a girl it will be even worse. Trust me I love the idea but she doesn't. And I like to keep my spy wife happy." Chuck said, trying to explain to Morgan so that he will understand.

"Sorry Chuck, I didn't really think about that. You know how much I love video games. But you're right, and Sarah scares the crap out of me. I don't know what came over me. It's probably best if I go now huh?" Morgan said as he slowly started to walk towards his car.

"Ya that's probably best. I mean it is our day together and I would really like to get back to that. But it was really good seeing you buddy. We'll have to set up a game night soon. Probably at your house though." Chuck said while putting his hand on Morgan's shoulder and following him to his car.

The two men said their goodbyes and then Morgan headed off. Chuck was glad that he had come over and was able to share in the excitement of their future baby. Now he needed to get back inside and take care of his wife.

Once Chuck came back in he noticed that Sarah wasn't in the living room where he had left her. He decided to head into their bedroom, hoping she would be in there. Once he got closed he called out to her. "Sarah, honey, you in here?"

Just as Chuck crossed the threshold into their room Sarah came walking out of the bathroom. She had a cute look on her face as she made her way over to Chuck. Once she stood in front of him she grabbed his face with both her hands and gave him a sultry kiss. After a few seconds Chuck responded and wrapped his arms around Sarah, pulling her right up against him. They continued to kiss until the need for air became too much and they had to break apart.

Sarah rested her forehead against Chuck's while they both caught their breath. Once she had her breath back she grabbed Chuck again and moved him towards the bed. As soon as his legs hit the bed she pushed him, effectively sending him falling flat on the bed. Next she crawled on and made her way up his body until she was hovering completely above him and she slowly lowered herself down and attached her lips to his.

The moment Sarah's body came in full contact with Chuck's he lost all brainpower. That tends to happen when you have a goddess lying on top of you. The kiss was passionate and full of lust. Sarah was on a mission and there was no stopping her, not like Chuck wanted to anyway.

Sarah pulled away from the kiss and made her way to Chuck's neck, hitting that spot just under his ear that she knew drove him crazy. As soon as she made contact Chuck let out a soft moan, letting Sarah know that she had hit the spot. Sarah then made her way with kisses down Chuck's neck and to his collar bone, giving Chuck enough time to gather some wits and take control. He grabbed Sarah and flipped them over. As soon as he was on top he attacked Sarah's lips. Now it was Sarah's turn to let out a moan, although hers wasn't quite as soft as Chuck's. Sarah ran her hands down Chuck's back and grabbed his butt, giving it a squeeze. Then she decided that Chuck had too many clothes on and grabbed his shirt and began to take it off. Chuck broke the kiss long enough for Sarah to remove his shirt and then he attacked her lips again. He sucked Sarah's bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a little bite before soothing it with his tongue.

Chuck felt that they should be even so he lifted Sarah up and began to take her shirt off before heading for Sarah's neck, slowly making his way down to her collar bone. Chuck's hand began a trail from Sarah's thigh, up her perfectly sculpted abs and headed for her chest just as the door flew open and Morgan came barging in.

"Hey Sarah I just wanted to say…. Oh crap sorry guys!" Morgan said as he quickly turned around and headed back into the hallway. Right as Morgan barged in Chuck jumped up and ended falling off the bed onto the floor while Sarah scrambled to cover herself with as much comforter as she could grab. Once she noticed that Chuck had fallen she called out to him.

"Oh my god Chuck, are you okay baby?!" Sarah said as she leaned over the side of the bed so she could see Chuck. "Ya I'm good." Chuck said as he slowly got up.

"What the hell was that?" Chuck asked Sarah as he handed her her shirt before sitting back down on the bed.

"I think Morgan just barged in. He turned around the left though." Sarah said, trying to reign in her embarrassment. She put her shirt back on while Chuck just sat there with his head hung slightly.

"Uh Chuck?" Came a voice from the other side of the wall. "Could I possible talk to you for a second?" Morgan asked. You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was extremely embarrassed as well.

Chuck gave a huge sigh and got up and headed out into the hall. He motioned for Morgan to head to the living room and they both walked there in silence. Once the guys sat down Morgan spoke. "I am so sorry Chuck. I forgot my phone so I came back and then I decided that I wanted to tell Sarah that I was sorry and I don't know, I guess I didn't think and I just headed into your room. I didn't see anything beside you though." Morgan said really fast.

"Why the hell would you walk into our room when the door was closed without knocking dude! What made you think that was okay?" Chuck was very frustrated with Morgan. Not only did he barge in without knocking, but also he interrupted his and Sarah's personal time. It was getting really heated too. And now Chuck was upset and sexually frustrated.

"I don't know Chuck. I'm really sorry." Morgan said, trying to convey how truly sorry he was.

"You need to learn how to knock Morgan. Now if you will please go so I can go tell Sarah the coast in clear." Chuck said as he got up off of the couch. He felt bad for kicking Morgan out but he was too upset right now to let it bother him.

"Ya okay Chuck." Morgan said as he got up off the couch as well. He headed for the door saying one more apology before heading out. Once Morgan left Chuck hastily made his way back to the bedroom, hoping that he and Sarah could resume where they left but as soon as he made it to their room he could here the shower running. He got and idea and headed for the door, fully in tending to join Sarah but found that she had locked the door. Cursing Morgan again for ruining his love sessions with Sarah, Chuck made his way to their work out room, intending to relieve his tension through exercise.

Once Chuck was done with his exercise he headed into his room to take a quick shower. He got out and dressed and then headed out to find his wife. He found Sarah in the living room sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey baby what you reading?" Chuck asked as she sat down, lifting Sarah's legs and putting them on his lap. As he waited for her response he started to rub her feet.

"Just looking at baby names." Sarah said without looking away from the book. She knew that Morgan barging in wasn't Chuck's fault but he had been the one to invite him over in the first place and now Sarah was embarrassed and therefore upset. She was slowly loosing her resolve though the way Chuck was massaging her feet.

"Look Sarah I'm really sorry that Morgan barged in and so is he. I know this is our day and if you'll let me I promise Ill make it up to you." Chuck said trying to get Sarah to look at him.

"I know it's not your fault Chuck but that was really embarrassing. And this was our day until you invited him over and her ruined our progress." Sarah said as she finally put her book down and looked at Chuck.

"It still is our day baby. Let's not let Morgan ruin it. I know that was embarrassing but he told me that he only saw me so really you don't have to be embarrassed, I do." Chuck said that last part with a bit of a laugh and that in turn got Sarah to chuckle a little bit.

"That's my girl. Now how about I make you some lunch and then lets you and I go outside and enjoy a nice swim. Who knows, it may have a happy ending." Chuck said as he winked at Sarah and then got up. He helped her up and together they made their way into the kitchen to start lunch.

**Okay so there is chapter 3. I hope it was good and at least gave you something sweet after such a long pause. Next will be more fluff and then we get to have little Sam back where more family fun will ensue. **


End file.
